


Carry On

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gets entangled between two brothers quarrel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Rolladrabble Aug roll. I received Thor/Enemies to Lovers and came up with this drabble. Many thanks to my beta and co-writer Tanzanitewrites for helping me out with the trope!
> 
> I'm also full filling Marvelously Magical Bingo square Jotunheim.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thor sighed, shifting slightly next to a sleeping Hermione.

Their romance had been something of a whirlwind, massive highs and lows just as big, one after the other.

A high had been the threesome they had had with Loki, just before he went back to Jotunheim to oversee it.

On the other hand, a low had been when Hermione first arrived.

****

Thor shifted Mjolnir in his grip, glaring at his adopted brother as Loki grinned mockingly at him. Only the careful, and relentless, peacemaking of their mother, Frigga, had stopped this fight descending into violence a long time ago, but now not even she could stop him smashing the trickster’s smug face in.

There was a loud CRACK, and both brothers jumped back, sure the other was attacking them.

But instead there was a girl on the floor between them, unconscious, and apparently both human and magical.

Loki rushed forward, their quarrel apparently forgotten in his concern for the newcomer. He felt for her magical core, satisfying himself that she would live, then called for their mother to help him heal her.

Thor just stood there, feeling more than a little helpless, but thankful that the stranger had come between them - literally - before they could come to blows.

****

Hermione stirred, and Thor pulled her a little further onto his lap, wrapping his arm around her.

He had come to love her so quickly, he had barely seen it coming. Her clever wit, beautiful form, beguiling eyes and British turn of phrase certainly made her attractive, but she was Loki’s. She had been since that first night she arrived, when she awoke in his arms, and he charmed her in an instant.

Over a couple of weeks, though, she had been free with her smiles and generous with laughter, lighting the room she was in in a way that made his heart ache for her.

She spent a lot of time with Loki, of course, but she was friendly with him too, unaware or perhaps uncaring of the tension between the brothers.

It was actually she who had kissed him, first. They were laughing and talking on the terrace, overlooking Asgard from the palace, and suddenly she had leaned over and kissed him, right on the lips. Her lips were every bit as soft and beguiling as he had dreamed they would be, and he had almost whimpered when she pulled away again as quickly as she had come.

She saw the looking in his eyes, though, and felt the way he wanted her, and she leaned over again…

Instead of kissing him, though, she whispered in his ear, “There’s more where that came from, any time you’d like to join Loki and I,” and she looked at him with a gaze that burned. “I’ll be waiting for you, my love,” she murmured, before drawing away and leaving the room.

That moment had definitely been a high, and a low at the same time.

He knew she wanted him, and that sent his heart soaring, while all the blood in his body seemed to plummet south at the memory of that kiss.

But she wanted him… and Loki. At the same time. And that could never happen. Even as children, they hadn’t shared well.

****

In the end, somehow it was Loki who came to make peace.

It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione had kissed Thor, and one way or another, they hadn’t been alone in the same room since. She sent a lot of heated, teasing glances his way, but they hadn’t had a chance to speak.

Evidently she had been holding out on Loki at the same time though, as one evening, Loki knocked abruptly on the door to Thor’s chamber, and strode in.

“She wants us both,” he said, with no preamble.

Thor sighed. “I know, she told me as much. But we’ve never been much good at sharing our toys.”

Loki shrugged. “She’s more than a toy, if anything she’s toying with me. With us, if that lovesick look on your face is anything to go by. What do you say we give it a go? For her sake. And for our own.”

And so Thor had, for the first time ever, teamed up with Loki to satisfy Hermione.

****

They had one week of glorious harmony, before an urgent message came from Jotunheim. Loki was needed to oversee something of enormous importance, it couldn’t wait.

He left almost immediately, leaving a note for Hermione who was out for the day.

When she came back, Thor gave her the note and tried to explain, but somehow it all got twisted, and she believed Thor had sent Loki away deliberately.

She had scowled at Thor, sending metaphorical daggers through his heart, and locked herself away in Loki’s library.

****

Frigga told Thor to give her some space, and went to try and comfort the girl with food and a motherly hug. Something she said to her must have been the right thing, as she had finally emerged from the library and thrown herself into Thor’s arms.

“I’m sorry! I know you didn’t send him away. I love you! But, I love him too, and I miss him so much!”

It was a bittersweet moment, as she hugged him, and then sobbed on his shoulder that she missed his brother, but as she fell asleep in his arms in the bed where she had eagerly made love with both of them the night before, he couldn’t be too hurt.

****

Hermione half-woke, and Thor leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Then he heard the bifrost activate. “Loki’s home,” he told her.

She grinned in sleepy delight, and then seconds later, the trickster himself entered the room.

He removed his helmet, and climbed onto the bed, unhesitatingly joining the cuddle.

“Hello, my loves,” he grinned. “Did you miss me?”


End file.
